


In the Swamp

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Balthazar and Benny are cousins, First Meeting, M/M, Omega!Balthazar, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!benny, alpha!cas, omega!dean, swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean joins his best friend Cas and his omega, Balthazar on a vacation to Louisiana to visit Balthazar's Cajun cousin, Benny. Benny is a great big bear of an alpha and smells like heaven to Dean. He may have just found his true mate, deep in the Louisiana swamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Swamp People on History Channel when I came up with this. Thing is I don't ship Denny, not really but one of my tumblr friends does so...I do on occasion like Calthazar. I can't explain it. But Destiel is my main ship so this was kinda difficult to get through. By the way, it's only rated T for language.

The swamp was seriously starting to freak Dean out. There were alligators, snakes, and fucking mosquitos everywhere, not to mention all the creepy-ass sounds. To top it all off, he didn’t trust the boat they were in and it was getting dark. Why the fuck did he agree to this?

“Dude, you sure you know where you’re going?” Dean asked the blond man driving the boat.

Balthazar snorted “Quit whining, Dean. I have been here before.”

Cas sighed and looked at his watch “Balthazar, dear, we should have been at your cousin’s two hours ago. Are we lost?”

“Course not, love. We’re just taking the scenic route.” Balthazar stopped the boat and checked the map.

Cas rolled his eyes “You are such a man sometimes. When was the last time you were here?”

“Um, summer I was sixteen, I guess.”

“Sixteen?!” Dean and Cas both exclaimed.

Cas groaned and put his face in his hands.

“You were sixteen over twenty years ago” Dean continued “and you fucking think you know where you’re going?”

“Pfft, Cajuns don’t get lost in the swamp.”

“You grew up in England! God, you’re more French than Cajun!”

“And when was the last time you met either? Your bloody comics don’t count.”

Cas held up his hands “Stop it, both of you” he said, Alpha authority creeping into his voice. “You’re giving me a migraine.”

“Sorry” Dean and Balthazar chimed.

Dean should never have agreed to come here. He was only here because he had nothing better to do with his vacation and Cas was his best friend—and had looked at Dean with puppy eyes to rival Sam’s which just shouldn’t be possible for alphas. Dean wasn’t as fond of Cas’s idiot omega mate. But Balthazar had family down here so it made sense for him to come along. Dammit. Well, in all honesty Balz was good for Cas.

There was a time when Dean thought he and Cas would end up together, they’d been best friends since they were pups after all. But they’d just never smelled like Mate to each other. Cas smelled like pack mate, certainly, but not capital M Mate. Of course that meant that now Dean was regulated to third wheel whenever he hung out with Cas and Balz and again whenever he hung with Sam and his Mate, Jess.

Damn but Dean needed to get laid. And on his own terms, thank you very much. He was sick and tired of his friends trying to fix him up. Last time his god-sister Jo set him up with some beta dude named Gordon who turned out to be a real dick. That had been the last straw—betas with alpha complexes are the worst.

Cas put a hand on Balz’s shoulder “Darling, we’re lost aren’t we?”

Balz sighed “I wouldn’t say lost, per se, I just don’t know where we are.”

“We’re gonna die” Dean groaned.

“We’re not…” Cas started.

“We’re gonna be eaten by alligators.”

“Dean, don’t be such a drama queen.”

“It’ll be dark in like twenty minutes, Cas.”

“I’m aware” Cas dug in his duffle bag “am I the only one who thought to bring a flare gun?”

“You’re usually the only one who thinks to bring anything” Balz said. “Thank God for alpha scouts. Benny’s probably looking for us by now. That’s me thinking positive, of course.”

Cas shot the flare gun into the air. “I have three more flares, should we need them.”

Thankfully only a few minutes later, they heard the sound of another boat.

“I swear to God,” Dean said “if I hear a fucking banjo…”

Balz thwacked he back of his head “That was in Georgia, jackass.”

Cas rolled his eyes “The both of you have been nothing but bitches all day and I’m sick of it.”

The boat came into view and steering it was a huge bear of an alpha man—exactly the type of guy Dean was drawn to. He smelled good even from this far away.

“That you, cuz?”the man called.

Balz waved “Benny, thank God. I knew you’d find us.”

Benny pulled up alongside them “You break down?” he smelled even better now that he was closer.

“No.”

“Then you got lost?”

“Well…”

“And you call yerself a Lafitte. Bally, you should be ashamed of yerself.”

“It’s been awhile, so sue me. Benny, this is my Alpha, Castiel and his idiot omega friend Dean. Guys, my cousin, Benny.”

“Please to meet ya” He reached over and shook their hands, eyes lingering on Dean. “Well come on, fellas, follow me; cabin ain’t far.”

…

Apparently Benny lived in the city during most of the year but in the summer he lived in a cabin in the swamp. It was full on dark by the time they got there. It was creepy as fuck. But Dean couldn’t be happier to get out of the boat and onto the dock. He hated boats but they were preferable to planes.

“Spect you fellas are hungry” Benny led them inside “I’ll whip somethin’ up right quick. Just put yer crap anywhere for now.”

Dean cleared his throat “Uh Benny, is there, do you—where’s your bathroom?”

“Through there, sugar” he pointed “ain’t much of one but it’ll suit yer needs.”

“Thanks…and don’t call me sugar.”

When Dean left the bathroom he found Balz waiting his turn. Benny’s been informed not to treat you like an omega.”

“Good” Dean nodded.

Balz looked in the tiny bathroom—just a toilet and sink, the shower was outside—and sighed “Should have brought Dad, he’d have a blast—the lunatic.”

“Water pressure in the sink sucks balls, Balz” Dean patted his back. Dean went back to the kitchen/living area. Cas and Benny were talking about food. Good thing they weren’t having some stupid-ass alpha stare down.

“I’m allergic to lemons” Cas was saying “it annoys Balthazar because lemon is a main component of many of his favorite pastries. Dean is allergic to cats.”

Benny’s eyes widened “Well, I fer sure ain’t cookin’ cats. Why would you…?”

“You asked if we had any allergies.”

“Food allergies.”

“You didn’t say that.”

“Okay” Dean stepped up “enough. I don’t have food allergies” he told Benny. He said to Cas “Why don’t you go see how Balz is doing in the bahroom?”

Cas sighed “Yes all right.”

When he was in the hallway—if it could be called that, Dean said, voice low “Cas isn’t your average alpha. He’s very literal, you gotta be patient with him and specific.”

Benny looked Dean up and down again “You like fried catfish?”

Dean grinned “One of my rules is, if it’s deep fried, I like it.”

“Good man” Benny chuckled. Damn, did he smell good.

…

After dinner, Balz stretched and said “I need a cigarette, think I’ll step outside. Care to join me, cousin?”

“Sure” Benny stood and picked up a pipe and leather case from a shelf.

Once they were outside, Dean leaned over to Cas “What do you know about Benny?”

Cas smirked “Why? Do you like him?”

“I just wanna make sure he’s not a psychopath or typical alpha knothead.”

Cas’s smirk grew “You do like him.”

“Cas.”

“I know he’s your type and I saw how you were looking at him.”

“Cas, I just met the guy.”

“Never stopped you before.”

Dean crossed his arms “Yeah well, maybe I wanna do things right this time.” He wasn’t about to admit Benny was smelled like Mate.

Cas rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder “I’m glad to hear it. Perhaps you should get to know Benny for yourself. You are sleeping in his room tonight.”

“And he’s sleeping out here.”

“And?”

“Are you suggesting I snoop through his shit?”

Cas shrugged “I didn’t say that.”

Dean rolled his eyes and swatted Cas playfully “Balz is a bad influence on you.”

…

Balthazar took a long drag of his cigarette before saying to Benny “Watch what you say around Cas.”

“Dean already told me.”

“I’m telling you again.”

“He got one of them disorders?”

Balthazar shrugged “Don’t know. He’s never been diagnosed with anything.”

“How come?”

“His parents are big on faith healing and shit.”

“Christen Scientists?”

Balthazar shuddered “Worse.”

“Oh.” Benny finally lit his pipe and took a puff of it “What about Dean?”

Balthazar looked at him sharply “What about him?”

“Just wonderin’ is all.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

Benny laughed “Don’t know yet. Just met the man. He sure is easy on the eyes and smells like heaven, I tell you that much. But while we’re on the subject, what can you tell me about him?”

Balthazar took a breath “He is maddeningly over-protective of both his brother and Castiel. Which is odd because they are both alphas but I’m pretty sure Dean has a complex. When Cas and I first met, I had a hell of a time trying to pass muster with Dean. Thought for sure there was a thing between them but they’re just really close friends. Hell, they barely even touch. I’d say their relationship borders on the queer platonic.” He put out his cigarette “Anything else you wanna know, you’ll have to ask Dean yourself. Man absolutely hates it when someone plays matchmaker for him.”

…

Dean couldn’t sleep; frogs, crickets and God knows what else were just too freaking loud. He untangled himself from the mosquito netting and stood. Maybe some water would help or one of Balz’s sleeping pills.

He went out to the main room first, Benny was awake, sitting under a low light, reading a book. He looked up at Dean “Hey there, chief, can’t sleep?”

“I didn’t realize the swamp was so loud.”

Benny’s deep chuckle sent tingles to all sorts of fun places. “I think it’s a great lullaby myself. I just wanna get this read.”

“Watchya reading?”

“Vonnegut.”

Dean smiled “I love Vonnegut.”

“Oh yeah?” Benny set down his book and stood “Wanna beer?”

“God yes.”

Benny tossed him a beer from the fridge and grabbed one for himself. “Where you from Dean?”

“Kansas” Dean opened his beer and took a swig.

“Middle of America, huh?”

“Very middle.”

“First time in Louisiana?”

“Yeah. Needed a vacation. Cas and I teach high school.”

Benny smiled “My neighbor in the city teaches high school, I understand why you’d need a vacation.”

“So, uh, what do you do?” Dean asked.

“Fisherman mostly, shrimp, crawfish, gator next month. Other times I’m in construction”:

Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips “I can tell.”

Benny set his beer down “Gotta say Dean, I sure am liking your scent.”

Goddammit but Dean was blushing “I like yours too, Benny.” He licked his lips again and ran a hand down Benny’s arm, a bold action but he didn’t care.”

Benny cupped Dean’s chin “May I kiss you, Dean?”

“Please.”


End file.
